honeyandcloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Chica Umino
Chica Umino (羽海野 チカ Umino Chika, born August 30 in Adachi, Tokyo) is the pen name of the author and illustrator of Honey and Clover. She is currently working on the series, March Comes in Like a Lion. Umino began her career as a doujinshi artist before publishing short stories in various magazines. Many of those stories were collected in her short story collection, Spica. She also worked on the character designs for the anime series, Eden of the East. Biography Early life Chica Umino was born on August 30 in Adachi, Tokyo. She graduated from Tokyo Metropolitan Art and Craft High School.Wikipedia Career Umino debuted in 1996 with a doujinshi titled "Umi no Chikaku no Yuuenchi" (海の近くの遊園地).http://www.shoujo-love.net/index.php/manga/mangaka/49-c/73-chica-umino Her pen name comes from the title of the doujinshi, which is also the name of one of her favorite places.Wikipedia She wrote many one-shots before and during the publishing of Honey and Clover in the early 2000s. Honey and Clover was first published by Takarajimasha in CUTiEcomic. It was moved to Shueisha's magazine, Young You after CUTiEcomic was cancelled in 2001. The series ended it's run in Chorus in September 2006. Umino has published a fan book and an art book dedicated to Honey and Clover. Chica Umino began her second series, March Comes in Like a Lion on July 13, 2007 in the seinen magazine, Young Animal. Ten volumes of the series have been released so far. Umino has done many cover illustrations, including Bōkenshatachi Glass Heart (冒険者たち GLASS HEART; August 2001Amazon Japan), "Tsuretette Tsuretette" (連れてって 連れてって; November 12, 2008Amazon Japan), Takashi Matsumoto Works Compilation (松本隆WORKSコンピレーション; November 21, 2007Amazon JapanAmazon Japan) and the thirteen volume series, Mori Log Academy.Amazon Japan She also contributed to Shueisha's "Mirai Bunko" line by illustrating the covers of the newly translated, Anne of Green Gables (March 1, 2011Amazon Japan), Anne of Avonlea (March 5, 2012Amazon Japan), and Anne of the Island (March 5, 2013Amazon Japan).Anime News Network Accolades '' drawn after winning the Osamu Tezuka Prize]]Umino won the 27th and 35th Kodansha Manga Award for Honey and Clover in the shōjo category and March Comes in Like a Lion in the general category. March Comes in Like a Lion was nominated for the Manga Taishō in 2009, eventually winning in 2011.The series also won the Grand Prize for the Tezuka Osamu Cultural Prize in 2014. Works 3-lion-vol-1.jpg|''March Comes in Like a Lion'' volume 1 Spica.jpg|''Spica'' Anne-of-Green-Gables.jpg|''Anne of Green Gables'' new translation cover Series *''Honey and Clover'' (2000-2006) *''March Comes in Like a Lion'' (2007-present) Short stories *''Spica'' (スピカ 〜羽海野チカ初期短編集〜; July 20, 2011Amazon Japan **"Fuyu no Kirin" (冬のキリン; April 2004Japanese Wikipedia) **"Spica" (スピカ; October 2002Japanese Wikipedia) **"Midori no Koinu" (ミドリの仔犬; August 29, 2000Japanese Wikipedia) **"Hana no Yurikago" (はなのゆりかご; December 24, 2001Japanese Wikipedia) **"Yuuhi Candy" (夕陽キャンディー; June 2000Japanese Wikipedia) **"Innocence wo Machinagara" (イノセンスを待ちながら; February 2004Baka-Updates Manga) *"Birds in the Sky" (August 2001) *"Opera of the Stars" (2003) Books *''Honey and Clover Official Fan Book Vol.0'' (May 19, 2005) *''Honey and Clover Handmade Picture Book'' (January 2007) *''Honey and Clover Illustrations'' (March 2008) References External links *Official website *Official blog *Twitter Category:A to Z Category:Real individuals